


The Choices Are on You.

by begin_fiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, Other, Pain, Past, Swearing, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Some things change. Others don't.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Choices Are on You.

At the start, Lucifer Morningstar was just a simple, handsome looking man with his club Lux. The man would charm everyone on stage, no matter how. Most of it was with "What do you truly desire?". With his good looks, who would refuse the man who looked like an angel? An angel sent from God? A man like him is something you don't see everyday.

And then you hear it. His name. Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. A handsome club owner with such a name. Seems more fit for the Devil.

_"Lucifer? That's your name? But you're an angel!"_

_"Actually, I am the Devil."_

_"Your name fits then. But you're so.. handsome-"_

_"Oh thank you, my lady. You're gorgeous too."_

_"-but the Devil is not."_

_"Are you insulting me?"_

It seemed like a roleplay at the beginning. Oh, how he would say he was the Devil, that he came from Hell because he was bored,... 

It did feel.. as if he was the Devil.

Strange things happened around him. Strange things that could not be explained.

And then, then they ask it, every **_single_** goddamn time they ask it-

_"Be honest with me. Completely honest about who you are."_

Everyone asked it. It wouldn't stop. Never. (And when they know, they're frightened of him. Scared. Abandon him.) Even those people he considered close would ask. Linda. Chloe. The only people who didn't, did not care or knew the real him. The real man he was, deep inside.

The Lord of Hell.

_"Your return to the Underworld has been requested."_

And never - never did they understand. Always saying about he had to return to Hell, because that - that was his place - the place he belonged to - the place of evilness. 

But he was never evil to begin with.

Linda soon understood him and Mazikeen. She accepted the fact that her friends were actually from Hell. And Amenadiel started to accept it too. He started to enjoy Earth.

But Chloe.. oh, sweet Chloe Decker, the woman he loved - had set it all off with that cursed maniac - Cain.

She loved that piece of shit - the first murderer. She loved that man. How, he could never understand. But she did. She even agreed to the marriage proposal. And then they didn't marry in the end. Oh, the happiness he felt..

But it all went down.

She saw _him,_ the real actual Devil. Frightened she was. Scared. And abandoned him too. To go to Rome, and trust a fucking priest. And betray him. 

_"When the Devil finds his true love, evil shall be released."_

It wasn't Eve. Not her.

It was Chloe. Always.

Always her. 

Lucifer had changed, he had, definitely. He began to be more.. open, with his emotions. Open with a lot of things.

_"Why havent you.. said it back?"_

_"Detective - it's, complicated.."_

Open with most of the things. If he could just say it, three simple, three simple motherfucking words, he would already be glad. So would she. But he never did. 

Of course there are things he wouldn't be able to change. 

His old angel name.

_"Yes, before you fell, you were known as Samael. The Light Bringer."_

_"I don't go by that name anymore."_

_"It's a real good seeing you, Samael!"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"You're just Samael."_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

Angel name.. more like to annoy him. He hated it whenever someone said.. _it._ His name. His old name. Would he ever get over it? Perhaps. In a century maybe. Or longer.

However, the thing that would **absolutely** never change if they would say-

_"The Devil made me do it."_

He would have likely killed someone then. Oh, the Devil made me do it! Made me take drugs, made me fall into depression, made me sick, made my loved one die, made my-

_"I mean, why do they blame me for all their little failings, as if I'd spent my days sitting on their shoulder, forcing them to commit acts they'd otherwise find repulsive. Oh, The Devil made me do it! I have **never** made any one of them do anything, never!"_

Ahh.. memories. Good memories. Bad ones. They were all part of life anyway.

Lucifer poured his scotch down the drain of the sink. His hair was messy, he hadn't combed it for days. Or weeks. He couldn't remember. He still had the same clothes when he went to Hell. Black pants, black vest..

He saw it as a color while nobody else did.

_"Black is not a color Lucifer."_

_"Pardon me for liking it."_

Chloe had come yesterday. To ask him what's wrong. What made him act like this. What made him act quiet, sad. He knew the answer and also knew it did not make sense. However, it felt right for him to say it. It was the only thing he could come up with and so, he would finally say something. 

He was drowning deep inside.

_"I'm drowning doctor!"_

With a sad smile on his face, he said:

_"The Devil made me do it."_


End file.
